fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
ReMnAnT
The incomplete Gehaburn let out a blood-curdling shriek; as it replicated itself into dozens upon dozens of duplicates, charging at the group as to attack them from every side imaginable. "And it appears this is where the action starts." The masked man cricked his neck, and stood in a very relaxed posture given the situation. "Erza, cut those beasts to shreds." "Yes, Master Kagemusha." Erza gripped her sword, immediately launching herself through the droves of the duplicates, which were smaller, and thus, more on eye-level with the humans. Her blade began to glow with magical power, without even bothering to Requip an army, she made a wide slash that cut into several duplicates at once. Kagemusha turned towards Akatsuki. "And what of you, the mighty Akatsuki? It's obvious Erza cannot handle this solo, but will you simply stand back and watch? Crux, after all, has no intention of dealing with the small fry. Why don't you pick off two or three with your meager abilities, and then let Crux do his job?" "Tch...!" Mary Jane actually gritted her teeth. This man frustrated her to no end. His mannerisms, his cowardly way of hiding himself behind a mask...she hated posers. Momoko was put off by the masked man; hissing in a low tone, "Behind every mask is a story. People who have something to hide, are the worst people of all." "Didn't you wear a mask~?" Iris nudged her. "...That's beside the point." Scarlet's blade managed to slice through the duplicates of the incomplete Gehaburn like a hot knife through butter; it seemed that just by being in close proximity to Scarlet's sword, they were obliterated. "Oho?" Kagemusha's eyes narrowed again, an obvious smirk, from behind his mask. "And are you interested, Momoko Sitri, in the story behind this mask?" He chuckled again. "You're welcome to try and peel it off. But if you want to see what's behind this mask...you're going to have to break some bones." Acknowledging this, Momoko gave the masked man a glare. "We'll see. Maybe we'll find out more than soon enough..." She turned her attention to the slender-looking Gehaburn once more. "...I think we have a case of strange bedfellows here." Leaping into the fray, Momoko released a powerful of torrent of pressurized water from her mouth; blowing several duplicates away. Not even a second to waste afterwards, Momoko skated through the area, performing several pirouetting kicks in order to dispatch the shadowy figures. One of the "clones" of Gehaburn made is past the oncoming women, heading straight for the group that were lagging behind. "GWWWWWOOOOOOAAAAAAHHH!" It let out a blood-curdling roar, charging what seemed to be a sphere of energy. Surprisingly, Mary was the first to react, drawing out water from plants and the atmosphere, utilising it as a cover for the beasts face, contracting it and forcing the energy sphere inside it's mouth, where it exploded, destroying the demon's head and body. More doppelgangers rushed the area; surrounding the group. Vivian charged solar energy within her mouth; declaring "Solar Dragon's..." Breathing outwards, she released a sphere of flame from her mouth. "Roar!" The fireball eradicated several shadows; Iris, meanwhile, was punching away at the demons, hoping to be rid of this mess. "Shouldn't you be getting in there yourself, Crux?" Hephaestus turned, and spoke to the man who had escaped his blade only a few weeks ago. "I assume that's what you are here for, and yet you simply stand and watch as these children fight the monsters?" On the mention of children, Ringo and Ichigo were currently double-teaming one of the demons, setting it aflame and burning it with a combination of their light and fire magic. Crux stretched half-heartedly, "You know, you really can't talk. You may talk big, but you're absolutely useless. What good will returning to the past and interfering with the flow of time; the past, do? In fact, you may have created something worse. Sure, you can fling around hellfire, sure, you can slash away at your foes, but there's one thing you will never stop. Time. Time is a very fragile concept; one false move and everything will be thrown to hell. So by coming to the past in a misguided attempt to change the future, you may have doomed humanity to something worse...Jason LaHote." This revelation stopped nearly everyone in their tracks, who all turned to look at Hephaestus, exclaiming "YOU'RE WHO!?" Hephaestus let out an exasperated sigh. "You know absolutely nothing Crux. Do not act as if you understand time. I, who spent nearly two centuries researching it after losing everyone who ever mattered to me, know exactly what I am in for." He began to draw his sword. "You, on the other hand, were a fool to come here..." He began to exude a massive amount of flames, his magical power encompassing the area, shocking nearly everyone with it's sheer pressure. "...AND BELIEVE I WOULD LET YOU ESCAPE FOR A SECOND TIME!" However, before he made his next move, Mary reached through the flames, grabbing onto his arm. This touch caught his attention, and he looked down at the young girl, his flames dispelling in this moment. "Mary...why did you stop my strike?" He was confused. This man needed to die. "Because...whether Crux and his friend are a threat to us later...we have to deal with that thing." She gestured towards the beast, whom Hephaestus himself could not believe he let slip his mind. He had been so focused on slitting Crux's throat... "Of course." He sheathed his blade, and returned it to it's cane form. "I let my emotions get the better of me..." Crux smiled smugly. "Whoa, whoa. It's not good for you to be so grumpy; maybe it's because of what you've seen, or maybe, it's because of your advanced age? Hehehe." He let out a faux-friendly chuckle. "Anyway, Kagey. Withdraw Scarlet. Let me end this." "Of course." Kagemusha snapped his fingers, and Erza vanished on the spot, though not before killing an additional demon. "Now....the lot of you, stand back while Crux gets to work." Grudgingly, the Akatsuki followed suit, however, Hephaestus seemed pleased Crux was going to be of some use. Snapping his fingers, Crux gathered and converged light upon his hand; from there, dozens upon dozens of runic symbols swirled around his arm as the golden light surged. Light gathered; as it condensed further, merging into a blinding brilliance. At the fierceness and purity of this beam of light, no one could speak a single word. Shining brilliantly, the light converged around Crux's arm eradicated the dark night, tearing a hole in the skies through it's intensity. "Sanctuary Veneration!" Crux proudly declared; the runic symbols expanded outwards onto the ground around the countless shadows, before erupting into several towering columns of light; golden spires as light galloped and roared, becoming a streak of light, a swirling and surging torrent that devoured the shadows with the dark night. A silent scream rose within area with the water evaporating in an instant, as every single atom composing the body of the shadows exposed to the scorching impact; leaving nothing but a sunny sky above. With such a display of power, a sense of hopelessness was instilled in the heart of nearly every Akatsuki member; barring Hephaestus, who had seen much worse, and was probably the only person present who could handle Crux as he was. Mary herself actually collapsed to her knees. "This....this is our enemy....h..how...what is this power...it's too big of a gap..." She actually seemed to be having spasms. Vivian immediately rushed to Mary's side, helping her up. "...Don't worry! He's not going against us, so there's no reason to worry, alright? Just breathe in and out; relax." She put her hands on Mary's shoulders, rubbing them slightly. "It's perfectly fine." "He won't attack you purely because I am here." Hephaestus corrected her. "That, and he has an interest in you." Hephaestus spoke the last few words with an edge of disgust in his voice, showing that, even after centuries passed, he still held his own affection for Vivian. "However, Crux is actually our smallest concern at this moment." Mary hiccuped a laugh at this absurd statement. How could he relegate Crux to a "small concern"? "He's right..." Ringo and Ichigo had appeared behind Vivian, like specters, and Ringo was once again droning on in her monotone. "That beast...it was the remaining fragments of Gehaburn, wasn't it, Hephaestus?" "That's correct." Hephaestus agreed darkly. "Gehaburn is already recombining, and when it is finished, it will come for us." Crux sardonically chuckled, "...Aww, how sad. Not letting me in on your little party. It hurts me." He patted his chest, where his heart would be. "Right here. ....Aaaaaaanyway, it's obvious that Gehaburn will track down those closest to LaHote and wipe from this earth." He extended a hand to Vivian. "No matter what, I'll protect you, my princess!" Vivian, as if by a reflex, shuffled back. "...Yeah, no. Maybe in another lifetime, but I'm not into jackasses like you, no. No, no, no, no, no. Especially after you hurt my friends, and...Jason. You're the reason he's suffering like that. I will not forgive you." With that, the fragments of Gehaburn had been neutralized. However, a disgusting darkness resounded throughout the area; turning the once sunny skies a corrupted pitch-black once more—it wasn't over, not just yet. Iris' ears pricked up. "...!? W-What's going on!?" She could feel her stomach grumble; a sign of bad omens. There was a strange fog that formed around the area as moments passed, while the vortex of raging magical energy overflowing from the area began to distort even the space around it. The shadowy remains of the doppelgangers had already swelled to the size of a sphere. No, maybe this was the real form of the diabolic Gehaburn. All the Fragments until today had to be but the bits and pieces of this; small fries which would not exceed this. "That is......" A grotesque shadow rising with darkness as its background. At that disgusting and yet overwhelming majesty, everyone held their breath. Even the champions of the skies, dragons, could not boast of such large size. A nightmare which governed the darkness in the realm that was outside this world. Without a doubt, that eldritch abomination fitted the name of a "Darkness Demon of the Earth". A multitude of heads protruded out from this denizen of the underworld; just like the mythological Hydra. It had a disgusting, yet overwhelming majesty that one could compare to a fictional creature—something that was out of this world. With a similar structure to an amoeba, it had no bones or organs and it felt no pain. Truly unstoppable. This...was Gehaburn. END